Portable baskets of the above-mentioned kind are often used in the sports movement, in particular in connection with team matches, e.g. in football, indoor bandy, handball, basketball, ice-hockey, etc. A responsible person within the team, e.g. the storekeeper thereof, has the duty of supplying each individual player with a bottle filled with drink, most often in the form of fresh water. For the purpose, plastic bottles are usually used which are equipped with a screwable cap on which there is a short tube to which a hose piece is connected which the user may stick into his mouth and suck the water out of the bottle (in practice the water is simultaneously pressed out from the deformable plastic bottle). Refilling a plurality of such bottles is a time-consuming and troublesome business in that the bottles have to be handled individually, more precisely in the following way: In a first step, the bottle is taken up from the basket, the cap being screwed off from the bottle-neck. In case stale water is left in the bottle, it has to be emptied and rinsed. Not until then, new, fresh water may be refilled by connecting the neck of the bottle to a water tap. When the bottle is filled, the cap is screwed on again, and thereafter the bottle is again put down into the basket. Then this procedure has to be repeated for all bottles, the number of which in practice often amounts to 8-10 or more.